Maybe I Love You Too
by HSW
Summary: “If I didn’t go back in there Keith would still be here.” [LucasPeyton]


So this is just a short one parter. I got inspired by the new promo and just went with it, I hope its ok. It has spoilers from 3.16 obviously so if you havent seen it yet and dont want to be spoiled I'd suggest staying away from this one. Also if your a BL fan I would also suggest staying away from this one.

Thanks to Trish for reading this over for me, I really appreciate it. Love you dude. hugs

* * *

"Lucas?" Peyton asked as she walked into his bedroom to find him laying face down on his bed with his pillow wrapped around his head. Peyton frowned at the site and walked up to the bed and touched his shoulder.

"Go away." He muttered angrily and Peyton sighed in frustration as she sat on the edge of the bed running words through her head deciding which was the best way for her to get through to Lucas.

"When Ellie died you told me that I had to let you in that I had to let everyone else in and now its time for me to tell you that Lucas." Peyton takes a deep breath hoping that Lucas is actually listening to her.

"You can't keep pushing people away Lucas, we only want to help you the best way we know how. Brooke has been crying non stop and Haley just wants to talk to you, she needs to talk to you. You're her best friend and she's worried about you." Lucas had turned around by this point and was staring directly at Peyton as she spoke to him about his best friend and girlfriend.

"I can't talk to people who don't understand." Lucas states bitterly and Peyton bites her lip.

"What about me? I lost two Mum's Lucas. If there is anyone that understands its me so talk to me." She states passionately as tears come to her eyes and she leans forward to frame Lucas' face in her hands gently.

Lucas sighs as his head rolls back and he closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry Peyton I …. I didn't think about that." He whispers softly and Peyton nods her head.

"I just don't know how to deal with all of this." He states and then opens his eyes to look at Peyton who is sitting there with a sympathetic look on her face.

"It's all my fault." He mutters and Peyton's hearts breaks a little bit as she loves forward and wraps him in a hug as he cries against her chest and she runs her hands through his hair and kisses his forehead.

"This is not your fault Lucas! You did not pull that trigger, you didn't kill Keith and no one believes that." She says passionately and Lucas shakes his head.

"If I didn't go back in there Keith would still be here." He yells at Peyton with pain tracing his tone and Peyton blinks as tears leak from her eyes. She stands up and moves away from here.

"Yeah Keith would still be here but I wouldn't …. Is that what you want Lucas?" Peyton asks him softly as tears stream down her cheeks and Lucas' mouth drops open as Peyton backs away from him.

"Peyton I …."

"Save it Lucas, I'll see you around."

* * *

Lucas knocked on Nathan's door and waited for someone to open the door, a few seconds later the door swung open to reveal Nathan standing there in shock.

"Lucas."

"Is Haley here?" Lucas asks weakly and Nathan nods his head as he steps out of the way so Lucas can walk in. Nathan leads him towards the lounge room.

"I'll just go and get her, she's in the bedroom." Nathan says and Lucas nods his head weakly as he turns away from Nathan.

"Lucas?" Haley questions when she walks into the room a few seconds later and he spins around to look at her. She smiles softly and takes a step closer to him and then finally notices the tears in his eyes and rushes forward to wrap him in a tight hug.

"What's wrong Lucas?" She asks and then realizes what she said, "Right stupid question." She mutters as Lucas lets out a choked laugh.

"I'm such an idiot Haley." He whispers softly and she frowns and looks at Nathan who shrugs his shoulders in confusion and then walks towards them to help Haley get Lucas over to the couch. As Lucas sits down Haley kneels in front of him and brushes his hair away from his eyes.

"You're not an idiot Lucas, why would you say that?" She asks softly and Lucas sighs as he rests his head on the back of the couch.

"I basically told Peyton that I wished she had died instead of Keith." He mutters softly and both Nathan and Haley gasp loudly and Lucas looks at them with a guilty look in his eyes.

You didn't mean it right?" Nathan asks hesitantly and Haley sends him a frustrated look and he smiles apologetically as Lucas' eyes widen in horror.

"No of course not." He quickly states.

"What exactly did you say?"

""If I didn't go back in there Keith would still be here." He admits softly and Haley sighs, "But I didn't mean it, I would never wish that on Peyton." He states weakly and Haley rubs his arm in a comforting manner.

"I know you wouldn't Lucas and deep down she knows that too but the way you said it …. Well it's definitely easy to see why she took it that way." Haley admits softly as Lucas looks down at his hands and sighs in regret.

"What should I do?" He asks softly but doesn't look up from his hands.

"Talk to her man." Nathan states firmly, "Peyton has a lot of issues and that probably just hit home. She knows that you didn't mean it but it still hurt her. So just talk to her, she will understand." Lucas looks up at Nathan and nods his head and then smiles at both of them.

"Thanks." Lucas says as he starts to walk out of the house and Haley turns to Nathan with an eyebrow raised.

"When did you get so smart?" She teases gently and he grins as he pulls her into his arms.

"Well I do have an amazing tutor."

* * *

Lucas walked into Peyton's house knowing that if he knocked she probably would just shut the door in his face. He walked up the stairs and pushed her door open and just stood there watching her draw in front of her web cam.

"What do you want Lucas?" She asks with a slightly annoyed tone and Lucas sighs as he walks further into the room but doesn't say anything just looks at her.

Peyton sighs angrily and drops her pencil and stands up to look at him with fury in her eyes, she walks closer to him and pokes him in the chest firmly and Lucas winces slightly.

"Why are you just standing there, why aren't you saying anything?" She asks him with an eyebrow, "Or are you just here to make me feel worse?" She asks as she turns away from him.

"No, I would never …." He trails off hoping that Peyton would turn around but she doesn't, "Peyton I'm sorry, I just miss him ya know? And I didn't think before I spoke and it all just came out." He whispers.

"I can't …. I can't talk to you right now Lucas." Peyton states quietly, "I know you're hurting and you didn't mean it but …. But it hurt like hell Lucas, to hear you say that." She whispers and Lucas sighs.

"Is that the only reason you won't talk to me?" He asks gently and Peyton spins around in shock and her eyes widen.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that ever since you kissed me in the library you haven't been able to talk to me properly." He accuses and Peyton frowns.

"I told you I loved you and you didn't say anything in return and you expect me to just be ok with that? To not feel it? To not be hurt by the fact that you obviously don't feel the same?" She questions angrily as she wipes a few tears from her eyes.

"Who says I don't feel the same?" He challenges her and she frowns.

"Don't do that Lucas; don't say things you don't mean." She states as a tear runs down her cheek and then grabs her bag and moves past Lucas towards the door but he grabs her arm and spins her around.

"Who says I don't mean it? How do you know what I feel?" He asks her quietly and she frowns and opens her mouth but he cuts her off, "Maybe I'm hiding with Brooke like I ALWAYS do, maybe I want to be with you, maybe you make me feel alive, you make me feel." Lucas states passionately and Peyton feels tears come to her eyes.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I love you too."

* * *

So let me know if you liked it.

Mel


End file.
